


Tango Cuisine

by thesmpsimp



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Cooking, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmpsimp/pseuds/thesmpsimp
Summary: With a simple task of cooking, both of you treat the tile floors as if a wooden dance floor.(No, I didn’t just really wanna make the title make sense.)
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade/You
Kudos: 57





	Tango Cuisine

As you slid by, tomatoes in hand, Techno moved back to the cutting board, slicing the onions as you fixated on giving the fruits a good rinse. Some playlist he’d stolen from Alex’s streams played, it wasn’t often you’d both get to relax. But after losing a bet, he’d had to help you cook. It was a calming thing for you. 

Glancing over, you placed a small kiss on his temple, refocusing on getting the water to boil. “You know staring at it makes it take longer?” He hummed, a small grin breaking free. “Seriously? Then how’m I gonna know it’s boiling!” He snorted, nudging you lightly. “Just give it time, glance every now and then. Now, these are all cut up, throw ‘em in!” With triumph clear on his face, you took the board from his hands, sliding the vegetables into the pan, kissing his nose. “Good job, hun.” His smile faded quick, lowering the flame under the pot. “Why was this all the way up?!” “It wasn’t boiling fast enough!” With a groan, he set the noodles in, earning him a finger from you. “Go set the table, salty.” 

With a huff, you busied yourself on grabbing forks and cups, leaving his napkin unfolded out of spite. He noticed but brushed off saying anything, humming happily to the calm music. As he plated, you set the soda onto the table after pouring both of your glasses. “See? This was fun, wasn’t it!” Sighing, he nodded. “Yeah, this wasn’t too bad, at least I had you to give me a heart attack to stay awake.” “It was one thing-“ he held a fork to your mouth. “Ah ah, don’t yell at the table, now munch.” With a defiant huff, you took the bite from his fork, pulling some up with your own, holding it to his face, a devious smirk visible. As he opened his mouth, you smeared it on his cheek, taking your bite from him with a hum of pride. 

His eyes sparked with a flame though, a chuckle escaping. You knew you were in for it but decided to think nothing more, digging through your- surprisingly good- meal. 

As you curled underneath the blankets, he slid beside you, placing a kiss on your forehead. “Goodnight, dummy.” Too exhausted to grumble back, you hummed in response, kissing his chest as you slid away into rest. 

When you woke, you’d realized he’d forgotten to set up his revenge while you slept, content, you fell back asleep, happy. 


End file.
